Tony Stark: Sherlocked
by JesusFreakForever1
Summary: Tony Stark, Robert Downey Jr and Sherlock Holmes are happily going on with their lives...until some crazy scientist and fan of RDJ throws them all into Tony Stark's universe! Shall they solve the mystery in time? Or will they forever be stranded in the Marvel Cinematic Universe? Rated T for some violence and Sherlock Holmes' mad boxing skills! :P
1. Events Unexpected

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the first chapter! I know it isn't exactly the best...but that is why you must stay! It gets better as you go along, I promise! :P **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the amazing Tony Stark, the absolutely staggering Holmes or the eccentrically adorable RDJ...**

**I also do not own Jeep (Much to my despair) or anything else possibly recognisable. All I own is the plot and my eccentric villian...**

**Enjoy! **

"Sir, I suggest you move from beneath the vehicle before that differential drops right on top of you." Jarvis coolly warned. Tony rolled his eyes and laughed, before he suddenly complied to Jarvis' request and scrambled out from underneath the huge Jeep Wrangler unltd. Rubicon with superhuman speed, uttering a shocked shout as he did so. The diff hit the floor with a crash, axle and all. _How could I have let Steve talk me into this? I have never even worked on a SUV before._

Tony chuckled as he thought of his friend practically _begging _him to work on the machine for him. Being a war veteran, Steve had a lot to do with the emerging Jeep, and after seeing the modern Rubicon and what it could do, he just could not resist. Picking up a second hand, faded green one, Tony just _had _to fix it up for him.

"Sir, Mrs. Stark is approaching." Tony broke away from his thoughts and watched Pepper as she typed in the access code to his workshop.

"How's it coming, Tony?" she asked, walking over to him with a muffin and a cup of coffee in hand, placing it on the desk.

"Thought you might be hungry." she smiled, looking at the displaced diff and axle and the oil spilled on the floor, she sighed. "You have no idea how to do this, do you?" she laughed.

Tony frowned, "Of course I do, Pep, it's nothing, I just didn't expect the car to try and murder me."

Pepper smiled, "Honey, you don't know how to do this." Immediately she wished she could retract her words, the great Tony Stark did not enjoy others to doubt his abilities.

"I know exactly how to do this Pep. Trust me."

"Aren't you letting Jarvis help?" Pepper inquired. Tony opened his mouth to snap out a witty reply, but was cut short by Jarvis.

"Madam, since Mr. Stark is convinced that he knows exactly how to work this vehicle, and I certainly do not doubt his abilites, he has muted me so that he could figure it out himself. I do not consider this a most excellent decision since he was almost crushed under a falling differential -"

"Cool it Jarvis." Tony snapped. Pepper smiled at him. _I can most honestly boast that my wife has the most beautiful smile in the world._ Tony mused as he returned her smile with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out hon. By the way, a package came and the delivery guy said it should come straight to you without delay." She shook her head and giggled as Tony softly took the package from her extended hand.

"What? Am I too charming?" Tony teased, his ridiculous grin snapping into a professional, self-obsessed, pokerface.

"You are such a child, Mr. Stark." Pepper half-giggled, half-hissed.

"And you, Mrs. Stark, are the most beautiful woman in the whole nine realms." Tony retorted lovingly, kissing her. Pepper stood up to leave, Tony watched as she quietly strolled towards the door, stopping at the desk where she placed his coffee and muffin earlier.

"Don't forget to eat," she warned, "I don't want you passing out anytime soon." Tony snorted,

"What makes you think I'd do that?"

Pepper cocked her head and shrugged, "Love you," she cooed as she glided through the doorway.

Tony let out a laugh and called out, "Love you too Pep,". Tony picked up a spanner and idly began tapping his hand with it as he turned towards his desk. He smiled as he spotted a note placed neatly under his muffin. Tossing his spanner aside he carefully pulled it out, laughing silently at the childishly adorable sketch of Iron Man carrying Pepper with a huge pink heart in the background. He turned the note over, _I think if I loved you any more my heart would explode, _it read. _Mine already did Pep._

He placed the note carefully on his desk, picking up his muffin and taking a huge mouthful. He wondered if he would have died of starvation or something like that if Pepper hadn't been looking after him all these years, first as his assistant, now as his wife.

"Hey! Dummy, hands off, that's my note, none of your business. What's all that stuff on my workbench? Come on, that bench is not going to clean up itself." Tony mumbled with his mouth full of chocolate muffin, taking the note from Dummy's claws. Dummy lowered its head and made a mournful noise as it made its way slowly towards Tony's workbench. Tony rolled his eyes as he placed the note carefully in his top drawer, planning on putting it in his little "album" later. Tony chuckled as he thought of himself being suddenly so sentimental about things, he was never like that. Anthony Edward Stark is not a sentimental person. Well, that was until Anthony Edward Stark married Virginia "Pepper" Potts, now Virginia "Pepper" Stark. _Virginia Stark, what a wonderful name that is. _He mused to himself lovingly, washing down the last of his muffin with the coffee, drinking it quickly since it had gotten cold.

"Sir, I suggest you take a look at the package Mrs. Stark has given you, she did stress that it was rather an urgent delivery. Should I scan the contents for radioactivity?" Jarvis piped. Tony frowned at the small brown package lying next to the dismantled SUV. He picked it up and shook it, listening to the sound it made. It sounded like something small. There was no beeping sound, and there was no slightly vibrant energy that one felt when holding a bomb.

"I don't think that is necessary, Jarvis. It looks completely harmless..." Tony mumbled as he began opening the package.

"Sir, I suggest you allow me to do a sca-"

"Mute." Tony interrupted as he continued taking the wrapping off, exposing a small box. Tony squinted at the label, Marvel Studios. Marvel Studios? Who on earth were they? He had never even heard of them, let alone seen any of their movies and now they sent him a parcel? Probably trying to make a financial deal with him to kick start their business, he settled.

"Jarvis, who are Marvel Studios?" Tony inquired, tapping on the lid of the box.

"Sir, I have scanned all files and have not come up with anything." Jarvis replied momentarily. Tony sighed, confused, sitting down and leaning his back against the Jeep's wheel. Cautiously he lifted up the lid of the box, shying away for a moment, expecting an explosion. Smirking he carefully peered under the lid, then taking off the lid completely. Folded papers. He took the first one out, placing it carefully next to him. He took the second one out, doing the same. Three. Four. He looked into the box again. A ring, a small, silver ring with Marvel engraved on it in red letters. He took it out and inspected it. As he did he noticed a small envelope at the bottom of the box. Placing the ring on his right hand he took the envelope out and studied it. He opened it. Exposing a letter.

_Dear Mr. Stark,_

_I am not from Marvel Studios, nor am I from your world. As it happens I am in the real world, yet you in a fictional one. You may have met me before. Keep the ring will you? Though I do not expect you taking it off very soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Arnold Smith (Huge fan, by the way)_

_P.S. Take a look at the posters, will you big guy?_

Tony stared at the roof, this guy was a total nut job. Does he seriously think that he could scare him like that? Tony flinched as he felt and electric current surging through his right hand he looked at the ring, now glowing with a slight blue hue. He reached to take it off, receiving a nasty shock.

Gasping, he scanned through the letter again. Who was this guy? The posters. He grabbed the first one and opened it, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Robert Downey Jr. and Gwyneth Paltrow- Iron Man. He just stared. It was him, and Pepper, and Obie, and the suit. Was that, Rhodey? He stared at the light-skinned African. No, couldn't be. He dropped the poster and picked up the next one. Robert Downey Jr. and Gwyneth Paltrow- Iron Man 2. It was _Hammer_. And Ivan, and himself, and Pepper, and Rhodey, as he knew him. Dark skin and pointed nose. Wait, Don Cheadle? Who was that? Tony was really freaking out. Next Poster. The Avengers- Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johannson, Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Mark Ruffalo, Clark Gregg, Samuel L. Jackson, Jeremy Renner... Tony was seriously freaking out by now. Sweating and hands shaking, he picked up the last poster. Coming Soon, Robert Downey Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow and Don Cheadle – Iron Man 3. In theatres May 3 2013.

"Jarvis..." He moaned shakily, leaning back against the huge wheel.

"Sir, my diagnosis is that you are suffering from great shock and that you are -"

"Cool it Jarvis...the guy...who-" Darkness surrounded him, and the billionaire lost consciousness.

**A/N: Ha! There you go! I know, I know, Tony Stark does _not _faint from shock. Maybe because of the electrical charge? Whatever suits you... Read. Review. Repeat. Have an amazalicious day! :P**


	2. Discombobulate

**A/N**: **Hey Hey Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, sorry if it was so vague, distant, whatever, I am really trying in this one. I do hope that I capture Holmes' character this time, well, at least better than what I did capture Tony Stark's. That was just terrible. I mean, Tony fainting from shock? Seriously? Haha ja my friend Ruayan thought so too. In any case, hope you guys enjoy this one! Review please! Review = more story! :P**

"Holmes. Holmes! Where are you? I have a package for you. Mycroft had instructed me to deliver it to you immediately after we have returned." Watson pushed open the door to Holmes' room, grateful to see that the jungle had now been replaced with the usual mess.

"_Where am I?"_

Watson rolled his eyes. "Holmes, glad to see that you that you are alive and well. Though I do not quite have the time to play this childish game, Mary is waiting for me."

Suddenly a wild yell erupted from out of nowhere, and Watson soon found himself flailing on the floor with one arm pinned behind him and the package sliding across the floor.

"Holmes! You daft fool! Mycroft warned that the package most certainly must NOT be disturbed!" Watson moved toward the package, but he was hampered by Holmes' vicelike grip. "Let go of me, Holmes!"

Watson rolled his eyes as he heard Holmes chuckle, "Watson, my dear soul, you must most certainly learn how to avoid these situations as well as escape them before we begin on our next case." Watson jerked up, moving his knee where his stomach was. Flinging his arm backwards he jumped up at the same instant, laughing as he watched his friend fly across the room.

"Well played my dear Watson, well played. You are most certainly a suitable candidate for my next escapade." Holmes commented as he stood up, dusting himself. Watson reached over to the package, softly dusting it off and inspecting it for damage.

"What makes you think that I would be joining you?" Watson frowned as he carefully placed the delicate package on the only clear spot on Holmes' desk.

"The same thing that made me think that you would accompany me on our last case." Holmes retorted, smiling at his friend, before adding, "And the case before that."

Watson chuckled as he idly bounced his walking stick on the ground, "And what might that be?"

Holmes whirled around, a disturbing smirk on his face, "The fact that you simply cannot let me run off on my own." _True. _Watson admitted in his head as he studied Holmes' face.

"Well, before you start with _the Question _I suggest you open the package Mycroft sent you." Watson suggested.

Holmes instantly focused on the small, brown parcel lying on his desk. Picking it up carefully he inspected the rope and the paper. "The rope is of strange quality, quite soft and well-woven. The tightness of the weave indicates that it was not done by hand or the standard weaving machine. The paper is light, almost like butcher's paper, but the quality and dexterity indicates manufacturing methods beyond our time..." Holmes paused, and opened the envelope attached to the parcel by sticky tape.

Noticing the sticky tape, he placed the letter carefully on his messy desk and stared. Tasting it and stretching it, he began, "This is quite unknown to me, the adhesive has a strange, musty taste, indicating that it is highly synthetic made from chemicals I cannot quite put my finger on. It is rather stretchy, I should say, and seems to be made of some sort of petroleum product." Holmes stared at the letter he placed on his desk, tossing the sticky tape he picked up the envelope and squinted.

Sniffing he whirled around and stared at Watson with a quizzical look, "Watson, are you absolutely sure that Mycroft gave you this package?"

Watson looked offended, "Of course, Holmes, absolutely sure. He placed the package in my hands as soon as Mary and I arrived at the station and told me to deliver it to you at once."

Holmes looked at the letter he held in his hand again. _I do recommend using the ring I sent you, Sherley, the effects are quite invigorating. _It read.

"The handwriting is wrong, the side-ways slant is lacking and the upward strokes of the d, the l, the h and the g are a little over exaggerated. My guess is that someone else wrote the note, did you not notice anything strange about Mycroft himself?"

Watson snorted, "Besides the fact that his entire being is strange? No, nothing at all, no scar tissue, no masks, and no fake beards."

Holmes frowned, "Then this impersonator is quite excellent..."

"Holmes, how can you possibly state that Mycroft is an impersonator after we have quite established that he is the one and only Mycroft Holmes?" Watson blurted out, quite annoyed.

Holmes paid no heed to this whatsoever. "Start opening this package then, shall we?" Holmes mused to himself, inspecting the package in the light. After being duly satisfied he set the package down and started feeling in his pockets. With a disheartened sigh he turned to Watson, "You do happen to be carrying a knife on your person, do you?" Holmes quizzed.

Watson rolled his eyes and smiled, reaching into an inside pocket, he drew out a small pocket knife and handed it to Holmes. "Thank you, kind sir." Holmes immediately started to systematically and carefully sever the ropes that held the parcel paper in place. Tossing the string to one side, be began unwrapping the package, exposing a small box.

"Quite a peculiar inscription, isn't it my dear Watson? Warner Brothers, I wonder who they might be? Oh and I do quite wonder what sort of company Marvel Studios is, some sort of opera house?" Holmes commented as he read the label neatly printed on the side.

"I can honestly say I have absolutely no idea, Holmes." Watson replied idly, staring at the strange label stuck to the side of the box. Holmes ran his fingers along the label, eyes twinkling with that awful calculating glint. Holmes sat down on the nearest available chair, lifting the lid of the box carefully. Letting the box fall to his lap he pulled out a neatly folded movie poster. Holmes' brow furrowed as he slowly unfolded and smoothed the poster out, noting the strange texture.

"Why, Watson, what a peculiar sort of painting. Seems to be acrylic, yet not. Far too smooth to be. Could it be perhaps be a colour photograph? Seems absolutely impossible, but yet it is! How else could they get such a likeness? I wonder, who on earth are Jude Law and Robert Downey Jr.? The artists I suppose."

Watson walked over to Holmes, "Let me see that," He said, snatching it from Holmes' hands.

Holmes looked into the box again, shaking his head at Watson, "Touchy, touchy," he muttered as he slipped the ring on his right hand. He sat back in his chair, folding his hands and staring at the ceiling.

" I wonder, I do not feel quite so invigorated as 'Mycroft' said I would be." Holmes mused to himself, flinching as the Warner Bros. - Marvel ring's electric current kicked into action. "Correction, it takes a few moments to kick in." Holmes frowned as he tried to remove the ring from his finger, yelping as he received a nasty shock.

"Holmes, are you alright?" Watson exclaimed, positively alarmed. "Never better, Watson, never better. Though I do believe the ring has taken quite a liking to my finger." Holmes smiled.

Watson rolled his eyes for what he thought was the thousandth time that day, turning back to the poster he held in his hands. "I wonder what are they advertising? Some sort of event I suppose?" Watson inquired.

"A motion picture my friends, moving pictures on a screen of surprisingly high quality."

Both Holmes and Watson started at the sudden voice, Watson dropping the poster and Holmes sitting bolt upright in his chair, box falling to the floor.

"Oh, goodness, Watson, I seem to have a twin. Such strange attire? I wonder if he is not some descendant of mine, travelling back in time?" The latter mused, leaning back into his chair, the calculating look returning into his evilly glinting eyes. The shocked expression remained on Watson's pale face.

**A/N: Oh, goodness! Who could that possibly be? Hmmmm... Review and you will find out! :)**


	3. Robert

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter! :) I tried. Here is the next one! B.T.W I really did not know how to portray the _amazing _RDJ so I just wrote what I could. I did know that Gwyneth Paltrow and Susan Downey are pretty great friends etc. etc. and the same with Jude Law and Robert so I just used that. In _any _case... ENJOY :)**

"Hey sweetie, missed me?" Susan Downey cooed as she slipped past the couch, planting a kiss on her husband's forehead.

"How'd it go?" Robert inquired, switching the television off.

Susan laughed, "Oh, Gwyneth really outdid herself, she certainly does know how to spoil her friends," Susan remarked, showing off her newly manicured nails.

"She did that?" Robert asked stupidly.

Susan laughed again, planting herself next to her husband, "Nope, she took me to the salon. After that she took me for coffee." She smiled, before suddenly reaching into her bag. "I almost forgot. I ran into Jude today, he told me to give you this," Susan stated, handing Robert a small, white box.

"Oh, wow," Robert commented as he took it from her, turning the attached note over. _Try it on, the effects are rather awesome. :) _The note read. "Well, here goes nothing." Robert laughed as he opened the box. It was a ring. A really cool, silver ring, with Sherlock Holmes and Iron Man engraved on it in red and gold.

"Wow, looks awesome," Robert mused as he slipped it on his right ring finger.

"He was right, the effect is rather smart," Susan cooed as she snuggled closer to her husband, gazing at the ring he was now surveying.

"I have to agree, Sue," Robert commented as he kissed her hair. He looked at the box again, "Oh look, here's another note," He murmured as he pulled the note from the box. He frowned as he unfolded it.

_You really think that Jude gave you the parcel? Have you never heard of masks? Wow, really smooth. Unfold the poster and you will find your next destination. _The first fold read. Robert quickly unfolded the poster. It was a movie poster for Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, with 'AFTER' scrawled messily over it. Susan gasped as she saw the ring begin to glow bright blue.

"Honey, look at your ring..." Robert's eyes widened, yelping as the ring shocked him as he attempted to remove it. "Sue..." He gasped, as his hand began to disappear,

"Robert!" Susan shouted as she attempted to grab his wrist, grabbing on thin air as his arm began to completely disintegrate.

"Sue!" Robert shouted. Susan screamed as she tried to grab his waist. There was a blue flash. Robert was gone. Susan was hugging thin air, suddenly collapsing in tears.

"Sue..." Robert murmured, his blurry vision slowly coming into focus. A whitewashed wall with a door in it appeared, a lantern hanging next to it.

Robert looked down at the ring 'Jude' had given to him, it was no longer glowing, but was still emitting some sort of energy. The blue flashes occasionally emitted from it looked strangely like what the Tesseract in the Avengers would emit. Robert looked at the ring again, the "Sherlock Holmes" inscription emitting a bright light.

"Sue!" Robert called as he looked up again, studying his surroundings. This looked strangely familiar. Old Victorian buildings, all whitewashed. His eyes wandered to the busy street, the occasional passer-by staring at him as if he were some sort of alien. He ignored the stares and looked at the carriages clopping by. Slowly he climbed down the steps.

"Never thought Holmes would crack up this badly, I wonder what sort of escapade he is up to now." Robert whirled around at the sudden whisper, a gentleman quickly tipped his hat then trotted off as fast as he could, fiancé hanging on his arm.

Robert turned to face the house again. 221B. This was Baker Street. Robert climbed the steps again, figuring that this was most probably the safest thing to do at the moment, considering that everyone in this strange world thought he was 'Holmes' and that Holmes was the only person he 'knew' around here.

Robert slapped himself across the face, flinching at the sudden sting. _Right, I am not dreaming._ Robert sighed and turned the doorknob, slipping into the house, closing the door behind him. _Wow, a lot better than the set,_ he mused as he studied the paintings, the intricate carpets and the looming staircase in front of him.

"Holmes! What on earth are you up to now? Do go up to your room and change into some clothes!" Mrs. Hudson suddenly screeched out of nowhere.

"Wha- What?" Robert stammered, confused. Then he suddenly remembered that he was 'Holmes'. What would 'Holmes' do? A sly grin spread on his face, "Dear, sickly-sweet nanny," Robert cooed in his famous British accent, "Do allow me to elaborate. I am impersonating a theoretical actor from the future. That should be all you ought to know."

Robert smirked at Mrs. Hudson's shocked face as he waltzed calmly up the stairs. He reached the top of the stairs. _Which was Holmes' room again? Oh, this one._ He paused. He heard voices.

"_Who on earth are Jude Law and Robert Downey Jr.? The artists, I suppose?"_ Holmes. They got a parcel too? At least he had a genius to solve the mystery with.

"_Let me see that!"_ Watson.

"_Touchy, touchy,"_

Robert tried very hard to stifle a laugh, he liked this guy he created. Mumbling. Something about 'Mycroft' and 'invigorated'.

"_Correction, it takes a few moments to kick in."_****He heard Holmes gasp. Robert jumped at a sudden yelp.

"_Holmes, are you alright?" _Watson.

"_Never better Watson, never better, although I do believe that this ring has taken quite a liking to my finger." _

Ring? Oh, some clever person sent Holmes a ring too. Probably to send Holmes back to his world? He had to stop it, somehow. Robert cautiously pushed open the door, seeing Holmes studying his finger and Watson squinting at a movie poster.

"I wonder what they are advertising, some sort of event I suppose?"

Robert took his opportunity, "A motion picture my friends, moving pictures on a screen of surprisingly high quality." Holmes sat bolt upright in his chair, a small white box falling to the floor. Watson just stared, as white as a ghost. Holmes stared at Robert for a moment, his shocked expression melting into a calculating look which can only be seen on Holmes.

Holmes leaned back in his chair, folding his hands, revealing a slightly glowing silver ring. "Oh, goodness, Watson, it seems that I have a twin. Such strange attire? I wonder if he is not some descendant of mine, travelling back in time?" Holmes mused, staring straight through Robert.

Robert shifted uncomfortably, looking from Holmes' calculating face to Watson's shocked one. Robert sighed, "No, I do not know how I got here. I am not a descendant of yours. I am an actor. I received a ring as you did, back in my world, or dimension, or whatever. It started glowing an eerie blue and I suddenly landed up here, for some weird reason."

Watson's face did not change. Holmes gazed at the ring on his finger, then reached for the letter behind him.

"Did the note you received with your package have a similar composition to this one?" Holmes inquired, passing the letter to Robert.

Robert took the letter handed to him, and frowned, "Yes, it is of similar nature, except the wording was rather much simpler," Robert stated.

Holmes frowned at Robert's right hand. "What?" Robert asked, frowning at Holmes' hand. "Your ring is glowing too you know," Robert noticed.

Holmes looked at the ring he was wearing. Sure enough, the Warner Bros. logo was glowing. "So I presume that Warner Bros. are the creators of this, this, motion picture you spoke of, since your ring is glowing the title." Holmes suggested.

Robert looked at his ring again, nodding. Suddenly a question popped up in his mind, "Holmes, did someone who seemed a friend deliver or send the parcel to you and then turn out to be, well, not?"

Holmes considered the question. "As a matter of fact, yes. I have suspicions that my brother was not the one who sent the parcel to me."

Robert nodded, "Did he deliver it to you directly or via meeting someone you know and sending them to give it to you?"

Holmes looked directly at Robert, "What is your name, might I ask my dear sir?"

Robert looked shocked at the question, then replied, "Robert, Robert Downey Jr."

Holmes nodded, then looked up to say something, but was interrupted by Watson, "Holmes! Your hand!" Robert's eyes instinctively darted towards Holmes' hand, now disintegrating. Holmes looked strangely calm as he watched his hand disappear, "It seems we are going on a little adventure together, my good man," Holmes stated.

Robert looked down at his own hand, it was gone! _Not again!_ Robert exclaimed in his own head, it seemed as if his voice box didn't want to work.

"Farewell, my dear Watson, I shall soon see you again." Watson tipped his hat to his friend. There was a blue flash, and then everything went black.

**A/N: Wow! Haha hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Pleeaaaseee review I loooveee feedback! See you again soon! :) (P.S. Wish me luck for tomorrow, I am going to play guitar at the regional Eisteddfodd! :P sooo nervous!)**


	4. Triplets

**A/N: Hey guys! The Eisteddfodd was _amazing _I did _really _well. Haha Nicola was so nervous she could hardly play! :P In _any _case... _here is the next chapter! _(singing) **

**Here they all meet! Haha. Will they get along or try to kill each other? **

_**Anyways... **_**REVIEWS! oh. my. worddddd. Do I have to bribe you guys? (psst... virtual chocolate muffins to all reviewers! ****_Hint...hint.._)**

**Enjoy! :P**

Tony groaned groggily as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision falling on the letter he still held in his hand.

"Jarvis, how long have I been out?" Tony groaned, holding his head. It felt as if it was going to explode.

"Exactly two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, Sir." Tony sighed and sat up, his eyes falling on the posters again. It was impossible. This guy probably just got a bunch of random photos and did some photoshop, but _that _was impossible. How did he get a picture of Pepper looking so forlorn and holding a torn helmet to her forehead with ruins in the background? Those events depicted on the poster of Iron Man 3 hadn't even happened yet, are they going to happen? What did this mean? Was Pepper safe? Was he going to die?

"Jarvis, scan the posters." Tony commanded. A few moments passed.

"Scan complete, sir. The scans indicate that the posters are most definitely of a dimension not our own. They are made of normal ink and normal paper, the only strange thing about them noticeable is that they emit some sort of foreign energy, quite like that which is emitted from your ring." Tony nodded. That creep Arnold was right. He was from a different world. But the real world? Tony shook his head in confusion and gazed back down at the ring on his finger, flickering blue and emitting strange pulses of blue light quite like the Tesseract.

"Sir, I detect a sudden surge of unknown energy from the ring, and activi-" Static. The 'Marvel' inscription began glowing bright red with an almost blinding light. Tony looked away quickly, just in time to notice blue pixels swirling above his head, coming together to form two distinct blobs.

Tony staggered backwards and grabbed a nearby crowbar, holding it ready. The two blobs began to take shape. Human shapes. The blue began to slowly fade away, revealing two men. One dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans and the other in very much Victorian-age attire. They both staggered a bit, there eyes adjusting to their surroundings. The one in the black t-shirt looked up, straight at Tony.

Tony had to fight to keep from passing out again. _This guy is me! No doubt, without the facial hair, but he's _me_! _"Tony," The man called, extending his hand towards the crowbar Tony clenched, _He sounds like me! He stole my voice! What is going on? The other one too, he looks like me as __well! _

"Jarvis, analyse!" Tony called out frantically, backing up against the Jeep. "Sir, it seems that these men have just appeared from another dimension, using the rings on their fingers similar to yours." Tony looked up at the man closest to him, who was gently prying the crowbar from Tony's fingers,

"You that nut-job Arnold?" Tony questioned, straightening himself and tucking his fear deep down inside. Tony Stark does not show that he is afraid. The man shook his head.

The other one spoke up before the one in the black t-shirt could, "Good sir, allow me an introduction. I am a private investigator, inventor and musician and my dear associate here is an actor. We have both received these strange rings from those who appeared our friends and yet were not. Judging by the faint blue glow and occasional twitch of the muscles of your right ring-finger, you are suffering from slight electric charge emitted from the ring, as we are, preventing any of us from removing it. These rings, as we have experienced, seem to have teleportative powers, as well as a will of their own. I deduce from the strange attire of my associate and our strange arrival in your strange workshop that a similar phenomenon occurred with him causing him to appear in my humble abode at 221b Baker Street, London. Luckily, you now have both Mr. Downey and I as allies. You may have heard of me, my name is Sherlock Holmes."

Tony shrugged, his familiar nonchalance returning. He looked at Mr. Downey, "Robert Downey Jr.?" Robert nodded. Tony smirked and spun around, picking up one of the posters.

Tony gave Robert a death stare, showing him the poster, "Explain, explain how you bunch of idiots in that little 'world' of yours go and mess everything up. Explain how you get these pictures, how? Do you stalk us? Explain."

Robert rolled his eyes an mimicked Tony's signature smirk, "It isn't that hard actually, without us you wouldn't even exist," Robert sarcastically drawled, folding his arms, mimicking Tony's nonchalance and superior attitude.

Tony snapped a look in Robert's direction, eyes narrowed, "Oh, so I am dependent on you now? In case you haven't noticed kid, I'm on my own." Tony spun around, extending his arms, twirling his hands and snapping his fingers. The whole workshop lit up as computer monitors came to life. Sherlock almost stared, entranced, his brain taking in every fine detail.

Tony whirled around, eyes glinting, "After all, I am the great Tony Stark...care for a drink?"

Robert smiled, "I am allergic to drugs and alcohol, I break out in handcuffs."

Tony laughed sarcastically, "No drink? You sure? I'm-"

"Oh, please, I came up with that line, don't go stealing it."

Tony immediately stopped pouring, "No, actually, that's mine. You can stick to the handcuffs thing. Pretty entertaining."

Robert turned towards the Jeep, running his hand along the rough tread, "Joss really liked it, by the way. Threw it in at the scene where my character was 'threatening' Loki. Actually, my favourite line was when my character retorted to Loki's ramblings about an army with, 'We have a hulk.', next to Sherlock Holmes, I think Tony Stark was the character I enjoyed playing the most. I think I have done a decent job, don't you?"

Tony put down the crystal bottle he was pouring from. He walked over to Robert, still holding his stoic glare, but Robert was sure he saw a flicker of fear behind them.

"What else do you know?" Tony questioned, unflinching.

"Do I have to tell you anything? 'Please tell me nobody kissed me' does that ring a bell? Oh, wait, let's go back a bit, 'Absolutely ridiculous, I don't paint,' does that help? Because, Tony, those lines are all me. I said them all, in front of a camera, occasionally in a plastic suit, occasionally with green screen behind me. I basically helped create you. Of course, Stan Lee created you in the comics, but without me, you would not be walking around, insulting people and destroying cars, not to mention flying nukes off into space. In short, _I made you_. Your look, your voice, your attitude, _everything_. That shouldn't be hard for a genius like you grasp now would it? And, knowing my character, he is sorely offended, not to mention a little freaked out, but he is putting on a brave face. You know why? Tony Stark _never_ flips out in front of other people, and very _rarely _on camera."

Tony looked at his 'twin' again, at a complete loss for words. For once, the great Tony Stark was rendered speechless.

"Jarvis,"

"Indeed sir,"

Robert looked at Tony, "Calling your suit won't help anything Stark." he taunted, frustrated.

Tony laughed as his suit located the lasers on his bracelets on his wrists and closed around him, "What happens if I kill you? Will I suddenly cease to exist?" Tony hissed as the helmet closed with a _clang_.

**A/N: Oooh... cliffie! Hahaha... don't worry I will update soon enough...**

**Yip, they soooo don't get along... Why? Well, they are all eccentric, self-centred and, well, smart...**

**Review please! The silence is _killing _me! :P**


	5. The Boxer

**A/N: hello hello hello! Long time no see! Haha blame it on school, teachers, and homework! :P here is the long-awaited chapter... Enjoy! :)**

Holmes watched the whole episode, quite amused at Tony trying very hard to match the wit of his 'creator', clearly a losing battle. This confirmed his suspicions, Robert Downey Jr, was indeed an excellent actor and creator of both himself and Tony Stark. His mere existence may be accredited to the seeming production of these motion-pictures.

Judging by the inter-dimensional rings they were wearing, each of these 'motion-pictures' must have there own separate universe, given the need of teleportative travel to reach each of these situations, each situated in a different time, environment, and, presence. There was a strange presence in this current location, a presence of violence, action and constant alert-ness. It was not triggered by the strange, advanced technology and horseless carriages surrounding him, it was just a gut feeling.

Holmes' thoughts were interrupted by a strange metal object flying past him and assembling itself over Tony Stark's body. Everything switched into slow-motion, Holmes noting every single little detail of the suit's assembly. Weak spots. At the joints. The slightly parted panels covering the bend of the elbow. The vulnerable plates on his back, mimicking the spine. The panel covering his kneecap slightly disconnected from the rest of the suit to allow free movement. The plates covering the top of Tony's hands.

The suit, in it's entirety, was able to shake off major explosions, gunfire, and mindless blows. It was not designed, however, to withstand prying fingers and cleverly placed chops at a close range.

Holmes finished analysing, switching to predator mode. _One._ _Smack arm down, simultaneously kicking chin with bent knee. Stunned, opponent will swing arm, attempting strike. Two. Avoid contact, ducking down, at the same time flip plate from knee, fist to patella. Knee dislocated, subject will drop to the floor, desperately attempting fire. Three. Smack hand down, prying plate off. Break wrist. Four. Lunge toward head, avoiding backhand. Using crowbar at hand, pry off mask, breaking connection with artificial intelligence known as 'Jarvis'. Avoid unibeam shot, heel kick to face, breaking nose. Five. Press release button on cleverly hidden on neck, removing armour. Finish with heel kick to diaphragm. In summary, throbbing head, dislocated knee, useless hand, three ribs cracked, disfigured nose, shattered ego. Physical recovery, six weeks. Psychological recovery, six months. _

Tony raised his arm to fire at Robert, repulsors whining. Holmes jumped into action. Smacking down Tony's arm before he could do anything, Holmes jabbed his knee at the weak spot between the neck and chin, stunning Tony. Ducking to avoid Tony's backhand, his fingers cleverly pried the plate covering Tony's kneecap, dislocating his knee in the same fluid movement. Deftly dodging the repulsor's fire he smacked Tony's hand down, ripping the panel covering his hand off and breaking his wrist. Picking up the crowbar lying nearby, he lunged at Tony's helmet, just avoiding the unibeam. Holmes placed the crowbar in the slight crack separating Tony's mask from the helmet, prying the former off, just in time to see the blue light inside the helmet fade. Holmes lost no time in kicking Tony's nose, flipping backwards as he did so, before grabbing Tony's neck and hitting the emergency armour removal button. Just as the armour began sliding off, Holmes finished with a powerful, though slightly displaced kick at the ribs, originally intended for the diaphragm.

Tony staggered backwards with a gasp, landing with a crash into Butterfingers, knocking the latter over.

Holmes stood over the stunned Tony, his grey eyes boring straight into Tony's dark irises. "No murdering of associates, creators, or even enemies, in your case. Is that understood my dear sir?" Tony nodded weakly in agreement, too frightened to move. Well, he should be. Some technologically retarded detective from two whole centuries ago just compromised his armour and caused him some serious pain, who wouldn't be just a little freaked out?

"Tony!"

Holmes whirled around at the sudden noise, observing the pale-faced, panic-stricken, orange-haired woman running toward them. Judging by the glittering ring on her left hand she was most probably the wife, or at least fiancé of Tony Stark. She was wearing a white jacket over a white pencil skirt, and heels that looked more like stilts. Holmes was shocked for a moment at the amount of clothing the women of this century wore. Shoving the thought aside, he studied her perfect makeup and streamlined ponytail. Judging by her overall attire and the important-looking papers she just dropped, she seemed someone of a corporate position, or something of the like.

"Tony."

Pepper rushed over to Tony's side, checking for any broken bones, or anything of the like.

"I'm okay," Tony groaned, using his left hand to gently push Pepper away and steady himself into a sitting position, since his right wrist was well and truly broken.

"Tony, your not okay, your nose is bleeding, your right hand is hanging weird and your knee is at an odd angle," Pepper pointed out, voice rising slightly out of agitation and fear.

Tony smiled, "Not to mention, a few cracked ribs and a shattered ego but, I'm okay, seriously," he groaned.

Pepper shook her head, "The suit? What about your suit?" she inquired, fear putting an edge to her voice again.

Tony fell back against the still-overturned Butterfingers, sighing heavily, "Compromised," he croaked, pointing weakly at Holmes, who still stood watching the entire scene, taking in details.

Pepper looked at Holmes, unsuccessfully stifling a scream which made her sound like a strangled mouse as she backed up against the desk, "Who are you?" she half-screamed, half-gasped, taking in his and Tony's _identical_ features. Same face. Same nose. Same arrogant, self-assured air. Same height. Similar build. Similar beard/goatee/moustache whatever. Same unemotional, unflinching, mischievous eyes. Her gaze shifted to Robert, exactly the same. He was basically a clean-shaven Tony. Pepper started shaking as she looked from Robert to Holmes, from Tony to Robert, and Robert to Tony.

"Pepper..." It was Robert, coming forward with a concerned, kind look on his face.

Pepper only backed up more, "You...you know my name? Who are you people? Tony, who are they?" Pepper babbled, desperately fumbling at the desk behind her, finding something to cling to.

Tony sighed, "These, Pepper, are my, twins, or, I don't know. Robert, over there, is some actor, from a whole different dimension. Karate-Kid over here is Sherlock Holmes. They were...teleported, or, transported, or, whatever, they landed up here. Its because of these stupid, rings." Tony lifted his broken wrist high enough for Pepper to see the slightly disturbing blue glow around Tony's right ring-finger. She looked from Holmes to Robert, noticing similar glows on their fingers.

Pepper piped up, a little freaked out, well, more freaked out than what she was two minutes before, "Can't you just, like, take them off?"

Holmes stepped forward suddenly, startling Pepper even further, "My dear madam, that is just about impossible, considering the electric charge emitted from these rings. Allow me to demonstrate."

Pepper braced herself as she watched Holmes reach for the ring, jumping as Holmes yelped from the shock he received, retracting his hand after a few seconds of convulsing.

Holmes looked at the ring, analysing, "It appears the ring intensifies its effects every time it is touched, ensuring the discouragement of the user from attempting to remove it. Whoever was the designer of these rings most certainly does not want these rings to come off anytime soon. Either implying that he has another trip in store for us or that, for the moment, we are stranded here. Either way, we are most certainly not returning to our respective dimensions in the near future."

Robert sighed, "Susan," he breathed out, sorrow and worry crossing his face.

Pepper looked at the wedding ring on his left hand, "Your wife?" she inquired. Robert nodded. Tony looked at his look-alike with something that could be loosely placed as sympathy.

Pepper stood up, slightly shaken. "Would any of you like something to drink? I think that upstairs is a bit more comfortable than, well, here." Pepper suggested as her eyes took in the pieces of suit lying everywhere.

Robert nodded in agreement, "Thank you, Pepper. I think I would look at your guy's wrist if I were you, he looks pretty shaken up." Robert smirked, shooting a victorious glance at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes, if this guy was his 'co-creator', as he so claimed, he seemed worthy of it.

Sherlock was already kneeling next to Tony, "Brace yourself, my dear sir." he commanded, punching Tony's kneecap back in place without the slightest warning.

Tony gasped, "What the-" Tony looked up at Robert, "You 'co-created' him too?"

Robert nodded, smiling, "Yes, I think I have mentioned that before. I am pretty proud of myself, seeing what he can do. I actually think I _did _have more fun being Holmes."

Pepper was at Tony's side almost just as soon as Holmes, still taking in the fact that there were two other men in the room who looked _exactly _like her husband, not to mention one of them being from a completely different time and era. And that he compromised the suit despite his obvious lack of technological finesse of the present time. One fact that kept on refusing to stick in her mind was that this 'Robert' guy basically created both Tony and this, this, Victorian-era _devil._

"Tony, your wrist. Should I call a doctor?" Pepper asked worriedly.

Tony's eyes widened in alarm, "NO! No, that won't be necessary, all it needs is a good splint. Jarvis?"

"Mrs. Stark, there are some bandages in the bottom drawer of Mr. Stark's second desk, as well as three small metal rods that could serve as an adequate splint for this injury. It was a clean break."

Pepper nodded her head in agreement. Robert retrieved the bandages and the 'splints'.

Pepper smiled as he handed them to her, "Thanks," she murmured, immediately setting to work, Tony occasionally giving Holmes and Robert death stares. "Alright, I think that would do," Pepper announced, breaking the silence as she used the remainder of the gauze to make a makeshift sling for Tony's arm. Tony let out a pathetic whine and opened his mouth to protest, but Pepper quickly silenced him with a stare that would scare the sun out of shining. Robert stifled a laugh, Tony Stark did _not _enjoy medical attention.

Pepper stood up, "Tony, do you think you can get up?" she asked, concern edging her voice.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Of course I can Pep, who do you think I am?" Tony snapped, struggling into a sitting position with his left hand. Propping his leg under him, he attempted to get up, failing.

Sherlock caught him before he could hit the floor, easily supporting him with his right arm, pulling him up into a standing position. Robert took the other side, careful not to disturb Tony's arm.

"I'm taller than you guys," Tony smirked.

"I had to wear platforms, Gwyneth isn't exactly short when she wears heels," Robert curtly replied.

Tony gave an exaggerated sigh in defeat, though not neglecting the question on his mind, "Who's Gwyneth?"

Robert looked at Tony with a oh-gosh-you-are-so-stupid look on his face, "Gwyneth Paltrow? Co-creator of the one and only Pepper Potts."

"Stark..." Tony corrected, "Though, I have to admit, she did a wonderful job."

"Elevator, now. I'm taking the stairs," Pepper snapped, walking towards the towering staircase.

Robert shrugged, and the trio made their way over to the waiting elevator.

**A/N: I know, I know, absolutely impossible for Holmes to compromise the suit... but hey, its _Sherlock Holmes..._ the guy can do the impossible. And besides, my story, my rules! **

**Review please! :P**


	6. Questions and answers

**A/N: I'M BACK! :P b.t.w happy Women's Day to all my fellow South African ladies! Enjoy the estimated five hours you have left of it! :P **

_**ANYWAYS... **_**REVIEWS! finally! :P**

** UnknownJedi: Thank you sooo much I really appreciate it. AND thank you very much for that piece of information I will most definitely be using it in later chapters!**

**Back to the stoooorryyyy... here is the next chapter! I'm sorry if it is so short and vague, if it is... at all... I don't know. You can be the judge of that so, well, um... REVIEW! :)**

Robert toyed with the letter he held in his hand, one question on his mind, who was this 'Arnold' guy, and what did he want? He looked up from the letter, noticing with a smile the way Pepper absolutely faffed over Tony, and Tony's occasional roll of the eyes and hissed 'I'm fine!' when he started to get a bit agitated. Robert also noticed how Holmes took in every single detail around him, not missing a thing.

Robert scanned through the letter again, thinking. Frowning. Figuring.

"Holmes," he finally spoke up, putting the letter down next to him, "what is your opinion on the matter?"

Holmes slowly turned away from the window and put the 'Iron Man' poster he was holding on the coffee table. Sighing deeply, he began, ignoring the pointed look he got from Tony.

"Firstly, the question. (oh, this is so deliciously complicated) Why would a maddened simpleton possibly want with a simple actor? It is revenge, I tell you. Ac-"

"Firstly, why do you suppose that he is a simpleton, since he clearly found how to cross _dimensions _using _rings, _and why would he want revenge on Robert? What did you do to him Robby?" Tony rudely cut in.

"Tony..." Pepper murmured, embarrassed, rolling her eyes.

Holmes rolled his eyes in turn and turned to Tony, "It is not necessarily his invention, my dear sir. About revenge on my dear associate, it is quite clear that this 'Arnold' character is suffering an ailment of the mind, due to the crazed tone of the letter, clearly explaining how he would want revenge on Downey. Fans, even in my time, are quite sensitive, assuming the slightest misstep as a act of hatred or neglect. My theory is, that Downey has met this 'Arnold' character before, but due to the fact that one person cannot pay close attention to more than one person at a time, let alone hundreds, has most probably accidentally neglected this man. Thus, due to his already maddened state and picking up a simple mistake as an act of aggression, he has vowed to exact revenge."

Tony nodded, leaning back in his chair. "That still doesn't explain why he would suddenly throw us all together in one place, it's not as if he is getting you back other than separating you from your wife."

"And the fact that you basically tried to kill me had nothing to do with it. It seems he knew that you would react in that way, guaranteeing my demise if Holmes hadn't stepped in." Robert retorted hotly retorted.

"But why would he send Holmes? He should have known that guy had some mad skills, enough to compromise my suit and save your life."

"And yet, he may not have known the full extent of my abilities. Not only am I accomplished in Martial Arts but I have a keen sense of observation. Those two combined occasionally mean the difference between life and death. He was most certainly not counting on me to observe the suit's workings and pinpoint weak spots." Holmes piped up suddenly.

Tony nodded and clicked his fingers in Holmes' direction, "Point!" he called out obnoxiously, before adding, "But still, why would he send you, knowing your reputation of solving great mysteries with only observation?" Holmes stood still for a moment, thinking.

Robert piped up suddenly, "This 'Arnold' guy, being a fan, obviously knew that my favourite characters were Tony Stark and Sherlock Holmes, thus punishing us together for some insane reason. Another suggestion is that because you and Holmes have quite similar personalities and intelligence, he decided to throw us together because of that reason, regardless of the results."

"But this still does not make any sense at all. Tony and I have had to do with many crazy people before and usually their plans were really well thought out. He may have another reason for throwing you all together besides just the sake of you guys being together." Pepper shyly spoke up.

Holmes pondered on this statement a bit, before turning to the rest with a new glint in his eye, "He wants to be found."

Tony suddenly sat up straight, getting a scolding from Pepper and a sharp pain through his broken ribs. Collecting himself, he finally spoke, "Why would this guy want to be found? Why do you say that he wants to be found?"

Holmes looked at Tony again, "Overlooking the fact that he sent you a letter bearing sensitive information as well as his name he made quite an effort to make sure that we would know who he was. Mycroft, for example. The handwriting of the note was not only incorrect, the exaggerated upward strokes and overall darkness of the ink indicates great concentration, concluding that whoever wrote the note made quite an effort to make the handwriting look wrong. The note that Downey received with his ring, giving away that 'Jude' was in fact not Jude at all. Does this not confirm my earlier statement?"

Tony slumped in defeat, growling low in his throat something unintelligible.

Robert rolled his eyes, exasperated, then spoke up suddenly, "But it still does not make sense completely, I do know that I have mixed fans, but a male stalker-fan is kinda creepy. Like, _really_ creepy, you know what I mean?"

Tony snorted at the last comment, "Ha, gay fan much? I feel for you buddy!" earning a well deserved clip on the ear from Pepper.

Robert smirked, "You can talk buddy, as if you don't have a couple yourself." Tony rolled his eyes, falling back to the couch, sighing.

"Gay? Is that not another word for happy?" Holmes questioned, confused.

"Gay means homosexual in this century." Robert supplied.

Holmes smirked and looked out of the window again, observing, thinking.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, although not complete silence, if you count Pepper and Tony's hushed argument in the background.

"I have it!" Holmes cried out excitedly, making everyone in the room jump.

"Tony got what? Wait, Tony? What kinda outfit is that? Wait woa woa, what is going on? Some kinda sick joke?!"

"Hey Rhodey, meet my triplets!" Tony greeted cordially, standing up with some difficulty and hobbled his way to the drinks counter.

"Tony! Sit down! You dislocated your knee!" Pepper scolded, grabbing him by the arm and setting him down on the couch again.

"Yes, mom." Tony mumbled as he sat down.

"Um...Tony?"

**A/N: Ha! There you go! Now Rhodey is in there too! :P hope you peoples enjoyed it! What exactly did Holmes get before he was interrupted? I guess we will have to find out!**

**Terugvoer Asseblief! (Reviews Please!)**


	7. In which Rhodey freaks out

**A/N: The cats got into a fight... AGAIN. Oh my word... haha! Anyway... here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Um...Tony?" Rhodey just couldn't believe it. No. His mind was playing tricks on him, Tony is probably going to burst out laughing any second and the guys with the cameras will be coming out.

Yeah, that was it. This is just a prank. A big, fat, stupid, Tony Stark prank.

"I told you, Rhodey, my triplets." Tony stated, after rolling his eyes at Pepper's concerned gaze.

Rhodey looked at the three men in the room. A clean-shaven, shorter Tony with a black t-shirt and jeans. The other one was the same, a skinnier, shorter Tony with some unkept stubble and a Victorian outfit. It was, weird.

Pepper wasn't even laughing, she was freaked out, which obviously meant that this was no joke.

"Robert, Robert Downey Jr." the man in the black t-shirt offered, extending his hand and breaking Rhodey's thoughts.

Rhodey stared dumbly at the hand for a moment before shaking it, "Rhodes, James Rhodes, or you can just call me Rhodey," he stuttered out, his voice barely audible.

"Pleased to meet you, Rhodey, officially. This is Holmes, Sherlock Holmes," Robert stated. Rhodey shook Holmes' extended hand.

"Wait, what do you mean by officially?" Rhodey asked hurriedly, just beginning to freak out.

"And I am Tony Stark, pleased to meet you too," Tony sarcastically drawled, forcefully taking Rhodey's hand and shaking it.

"Tony, what is going on here? And what's up with that ring?" Rhodey questioned frantically.

Pepper sighed, "Sit down, everyone, this is going to take a while." she commanded, motioning to the couches opposite her and Tony.

Robert and Holmes took the couch, leaving Rhodey to take the armchair closest to him.

Pepper sat up straighter, calm and taking leadership of the situation, as she was so used to doing, "Okay, everyone gives their point of view of the story, starting with me and going around to Holmes, alright? Then we pick up where we left off,"

"Where exactly is that?"

"When Holmes yelled out that he had it, Tony," Pepper patiently explained.

Tony leaned his head back, "Okay, we can start."

Pepper took a deep breath, "This morning I got a delivery from some courier. The guy said that it is really urgent and I should give it to Tony right away. I had already made coffee for him so I decided to take the package down to Tony with the coffee. It was a small box in brown paper wrapping. I gave the package to Tony and left the coffee on the desk for him..."

***AAA***

"...and then you arrived," Holmes concluded.

Rhodey shook his head, this was way too much information to take in. Different dimensions? That was not exactly strange, since there was Asgard and all, but this was different. These dimensions weren't even linked like Asgard and their world was.

"You alright, platypus?" Tony asked, concerned.

Rhodey nodded, "Yeah, never better, never better,"

Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Pepper spoke up again, "Um, Sherlock? Why did you exclaim like that? What did you discover?"

Holmes stood up and walked around the room, casting sidelong glances at the room's occupants. Rhodey shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"My suspicions were aroused at my apartment, when I noticed that the knot tying the package was obviously made with a female hand. The letter, likewise, posed a clue, mine as well as Stark's. The writer pressed hard, though not hard enough to conceal her gender, the slight twirls, though avoided, are still present, also indicating a female hand. The rings are obviously handmade, and the delicacy around them indicate a female designer and sculptor. 'Arnold' is just a cover name and another attempt at concealing her identity," Holmes quickly explained.

"This also indicates why she would want to be found, because fangirls just can't go without meeting their heroes, it seems," Robert added.

Sighing, Tony ran his uninjured hand through his hair, obviously agitated. Pepper squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"But why would someone do this? I mean, throw everyone together in one world? Considering the fact that Tony tried to kill Robert earlier proved that it was really risky. Why? And, if it is true that our very existence is accredited to Robert's acting, why jeopardise the our future by removing him from his world and killing his ability to act in the Iron Man movies?" Rhodey spoke up after a few minutes of contemplating silence.

"Me not being able to play Tony Stark will not necessarily jeopardise your future. I mean, when Don replaced Terrence as you, you did not suddenly cease to exist, you just changed your appearance. Your personality changed slightly too because of the differing acting styles, but you did not just, well, disappear. If I disappeared they would probably just replace me as Tony Stark, which will just change Tony's appearance and personality a bit, but not kill him. Or, they could just cancel Iron Man 3, which I don't think will affect you one bit. Mainly because you are already established by Iron Man one and two and the Avengers and you guys seem to be getting along just fine by yourselves in your already established universe. Then again, we never know," Robert doubtfully whispered the last bit.

The rest looked a combination of doubtful and relieved, while Pepper started to get a bit agitated.

"Hey, um, I think we took in a lot more information than we should for one day. How about we get something to eat, get to know each other better then turn in for the night. Rhodey, you can stay for supper too if you want. I'll call for a take-out and a doctor to get a cast for Tony," Pepper suggested, getting up and taking her phone from the coffee table.

Tony put his uninjured hand out to stop her, "Firstly, I don't like doctors, secondly, what do we do with Tony two and three when he/she gets here? We can't exactly let this go public, can we?" 

"Well, Tony two and three can go hide upstairs, while Tony one can be nice to the doctor. Rhodey can be a witness to the fact that you tripped over your feet and fell down the stairs on the way to the workshop. Deal?" Pepper retorted, getting up and leaving the room, her quick fingers already dialling a number for either a doctor or take-out.

Tony slumped back into his chair, sighing. Robert played with his wedding ring. Holmes studied the room. Rhodey uncomfortably looked around.

"Are you in the military, my dear sir?"

Rhodey jumped, "Um...yeah...I'm a colonel. How did you know, Holmes?"

Robert laughed, "He is Sherlock Holmes, he knows everything."

"Oh, right,"

**A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! REEEVIIIEEEEWWWSSS please, bitte sehr and asseblief!**


	8. Breakfast

**A/N: I'm BAAACKKKKK! Wooooooooooooo! Sorry that you guys had to wait so long... The homework was _really _piling up aaaaand I really did not know how to write this chapter... but here it is!**

**B.T.W: I am going to start leading Sunday School from next Sunday... so, Yay Me! and thank You JESUS! WooHooOoo!**

Homes sat in the kitchen, watching Pepper cook and pondering to himself... but mainly pondering to himself. It had been at least three days since they first arrived here. The doctor for Tony's arm had come and gone, and Holmes had spent last duration of his stay walking around the house and marvelling at the twenty-first century.

These walks, though they entailed observation, included a vast amount of thought concerning the current events. Arnold, or 'mystery chick', as Tony dubbed her, refused to leave his mind.

What was she like? Of course, no villain was the same, and Holmes had never really dealt with one of the female gender, unless you count Miss Adler, whom was just a young woman who could not make up her mind, not a villain.

Holmes shook his head, he could not compare this 'mystery chick' to Irene. Miss Adler was intelligent and cunning, and slightly, though not completely, villainous. This young lady was intelligent and cunning in her own right, but she was obviously a villain to the core...

How could he know that? He had not even observed her. Her letters were not even an accurate indicator of who she was, for she had done an excellent job at concealing both her identity as well as her personality. Her identity was relatively easy to grasp, but personalities? One never knows. Holmes knew from experience that a villain's personality was often far removed from their actions.

Holmes sighed, he was not really known for emotions, but he missed Irene, terribly. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually had feeli- no. he loved her. There. He admitted it. As much as Holmes was indifferent towards women, as much as he believed love and marriage a distraction and a prison, he loved her, with a strange, brotherly love, nonetheless. But he loved her. There might have even been a slim chance that they could have gotten married, Holmes mused to himself. Yes. They could have gotten married, if Moriarty hadn't...

Holmes shook his head. This was exactly why he had chosen not to love in the first place. Love clouds your judgement and caused unnecessary grief and bitterness. Love brings hurt. Love takes the professionalism out of everything. Love causes bias. Love-

_Stop it, Holmes. _Sherlock scolded himself. This was not the time. This was the time to solve the case. This was not the time to reflect on the many disadvantages of human emotions.

Of all the cases he had ever worked on, this one was the most exciting, most tense, and most, well, boring. Yes. It was boring. Not in the sense that it was not interesting, of course it was. Immensely interesting. But, it was just a matter of, well, _waiting._ Holmes did not enjoy waiting. Period. There were no more clues to work from. No more leads. Just a matter of, waiting.

Holmes' stomach growled. He smiled to himself, this, at least, was not a case that would have to involve waiting in the solving process.

As if Pepper had read his thoughts, she spoke up, "Breakfast is almost ready, I just have to finish this last bit. Would you call the others? I would ask Jarvis to do so, but you look bored out of your mind sitting there," she finished with a smile, dishing the last bacon in the last plate on the counter.

Holmes smiled and got off the high bar stool. Chuckling to himself he ascended the stairs in search of Robert and Tony. Well, Robert. Tony was most likely downstairs, trying to figure out how to remove the rings. He would call him later, or he could make use of the disembodied butler who still did not cease to fascinate him. What was he called again? Oh yes, Jarvis it was.

Holmes reached the room Robert was occupying. Pausing, he knocked softly.

"_Come in,"_

Holmes pushed open the door gently, "Downey! My good man. Mrs. Stark has sent me to inform you that breakfast is served. Ah! Stark, you grace us with your presence. Mrs. Stark summons us to the breakfast table, of we go. Chop, chop," Holmes finished, turning to face Tony who had attempted to sneak up on him from behind, no doubt to give him a good poke in the ribs with his one good arm, which would not end well if he had succeeded.

"Dang, Holmes, you have ears like a cat," Tony muttered under his breath, turning to go down the stairs.

"I much rather prefer ears like a bat, my good fellow, now off we go! My stomach is not one for patience this morning," Holmes haughtily stated, trotting down the stairs as he did.

Robert laughed, "You heard the man, come on, I am pretty famished myself," he declared, following Holmes downstairs.

Tony rolled his eyes and threw his left up in the air in mock exasperation, "Wow, great, go on, leave the bedazzling billionaire behind, why don't you?"

"Billionaire I can deal with, bedazzling? Not so much," Robert retorted, already halfway down.

Tony reluctantly followed, "Fine then, I'm Iron Man,"

"And what exactly are you when you take the suit off?"

"Genius, playboy, bi-"

"Nope. An annoying little man with a light in his chest who cannot even come up with a good line to excuse his tardiness for breakfast,"

Tony smirked, "Little man? Speak for yourself, kid," he taunted, jumping down the last few steps, eyes widening momentarily as his knee protested.

"I am not short, I am compact, and kid? I am at least five years older than you, if not more," Robert retorted, lifting himself into a bar stool next to Holmes, who was toying with his bacon.

"Technically, no. I am your age because you are me, in case you don't remember,"

"Are you 48?"

"Nope,"

"Exactly,"

Tony was about to retort when an exasperated sigh from Pepper stopped him, "Could you just stop fighting and get along for a second or two? Wow, I feel like I am looking after three little children,"

"Good morning to you too," Tony smirked.

"We exchanged our good mornings when we got out of bed, honey, it is not necessary a second time. Would anyone like coffee?" Pepper curtly replied,

"That would be nice, thanks," Robert accepted.

"Whiskey,"

"No." Pepper countered, setting a cup of coffee in front of her husband.

Tony smirked and lifted the mug to his lips, rolling his eyes as he did so.

Pepper turned to Holmes, "How about you? Coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," Holmes softly replied, only looking up for a moment from his plate. Then he looked up again, fixing his gaze on something on the other end of the room.

"Stark, my good fellow, I believe we have a visitor. Tall, bald head, blue eyes, white beard. Obviously of a corporate position. Sly. Enjoys going behind people's backs instead of facing them up front. Uses the intelligence and competence of others instead of utilising his own. Extremely villainous. Does he sound familiar?"

Pepper looked up, instantly paling, "T-Tony..." she moaned, backing up against the counter, narrowly missing the still-hot stove.

Tony looked up, his eyes first bulging with fright, then narrowing, "Stane. I hate you."

"You have good reason to."

**A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please! :)**


	9. Stane, I hate you

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Soorrryyy for taking so long! Here it is!**

"Stane. I hate you." Tony snarled.

"So you should." Stane growled in return, smirking.

Pepper backed up further against the counter, barely escaping burning her hand on the stove. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Stane was dead. Yeah, he was dead. This was a dream. A big, crazy dream. A dream where she feels the stove plate scalding her too-close hand and the pan clattering to the floor hitting her feet. Yeah, a dream where she feels everything, right.

Okay, an hallucination. An hallucination which everyone else is reacting to? Yep. Not an hallucination. A hologram? A mask? Some crazy person doing dress-up? Yeah, _those _are likely options. Maybe Stane survived after all, having made himself a clone to put in the Iron Monger and escaping himself to plan his revenge.

Wow, Pepper, really? She was seriously watching waaaayy to many movies. This just couldn't be... and yet it was.

"Hello Pepper, how are you? How are you holding up? I trust you are doing splendidly. You okay honey? You look a little shaken up-"

He was cut off by Tony roaring and unceremoniously flinging himself onto Stane in a tackle, knocking him over. Stane threw Tony off him and jumped up with amazing agility, at that same instant Holmes jumped into action-

Wait, Holmes? Holmes had a beard, if Pepper wasn't mistaken, and he most definitely did _not _wear jeans and a t-shirt. Robert? Pepper did not know Robert could fight like that, but then again, if he created Holmes, he had to be able to fight like that.

Robert smashed Obadiah's chin with the heel of his hand, as Stane staggered backwards Robert jabbed his knee into Obadiah's ribs. Obadiah doubled over, and Robert grabbed the his left arm and flipped him over onto his back.

Obadiah swung his arm out, knocking Robert's feet out from underneath him. At that same instant he made a movement to stand up, aiming a blow for Robert's neck. A hand gripped his collar and he was thrown backwards, sprawling across the room.

Holmes walked towards Obadiah, a killer glare on his face. Pepper was sure that he had twenty ways of killing him mapped out by now. Obadiah recovered and stood up, facing Holmes head-on.

Just as Holmes lifted his right hand to strike him, Stane took a knife out from somewhere and jabbed it into Holmes' shoulder, into the exact location of his previous wound.

Stane smirked as he slowly drew the knife out, Holmes' eyes widening in pain and shock. He wiped the blood off on Holmes' face before punching his shoulder and stabbing his leg. Holmes fell to his knees, Obadiah swung his hand, aiming to knock him out, but Holmes was not to be defeated.

Groaning he caught Obadiah's wrist, surprising him, in the same instant punching his kneecap. Summoning all his strength he quickly stood up, taking Obadiah with both hands and throwing him on the floor.

As Stane made a movement to stab him, Robert grabbed his hand and knocked the knife out of it, at the same time knocking him out with his knee to Obadiah's jaw.

Pepper breathed a sigh in relief, almost falling into one of the kitchen chairs. She buried her face into her hands and began to sob, her mask and composure crumbling. Tony walked over to comfort her, tracing circles on her back and murmuring reassurances in her ear.

Robert helped Holmes to his feet, and, supporting him, helped him to a nearby chair.

"This is soo messed up..." Pepper barely whispered, sobs finally subsiding.

"It's okay now, honey, the danger has passed..."

"Has it now?" a familiar voice snarled.

Pepper snapped her head up to where Obadiah had been out cold only moments ago. He was gone.

"He is gone..."

Tony ran over to where Obadiah was, looking around frantically, the only thing remaining was a tiny pool of blood.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue, and Pepper was aware of someone behind her. Firm hands gripped her shoulders.

"Hello dear."

Pepper acted instantly. She wasn't thinking, she just did. Screaming, she lunged herself at a large knife sitting on the counter, whirling around she stabbed him in the heart.

She jumped back, shocked, covering her mouth she uttered a shocked whimper as he fell to the ground. Dead. For real.

She looked around, fear and tears brimming in her eyes, at the shocked faces of Tony one, two and three. Fear, guilt and shock edged her voice as he whispered, "That was so violent..."

Tony hesitantly walked forward, "Pepper," he murmured reassuringly, pulling her into his arms.

"I killed him, I _killed_ someone..." She sobbed into his shoulder, shaking.

"Shhhh, shhh, it's okay, it's okay," Tony whispered, rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair.

Holmes and Robert remained watching, transfixed, until Obadiah began to change form.

"Guys! Look!" Robert shouted, pointing at Obadiah, who was now being covered in a blue haze.

Pepper looked, Tony stared and Holmes observed as the image of Obadiah flickered, then began to change. The blue light intensified, then suddenly exploded, fading away on the image of a young girl.

Pepper could only stare. Tall, young, long blonde hair and a slender figure. She wore simple jeans and a purple tank top. Slowly she stirred and opened her eyes, her brilliant blue eyes boring straight through them. She slowly sat up, gathering her surroundings, fiddling with her simple silver pendant. Pepper noticed the silver glowing ring on her right hand. Realising that they could see her, the girl quickly made a fist and squeezed her eyes shut, before they could react there was a blue flash, and she was gone.

The four just stared. The blood on the floor started to dissolve in a blue light as well.

This at least let Pepper feel a little better, she hadn't killed anyone. But this also disturbed her, it was really very complicated. She already knew that the 'villain' was a girl, but she did not know that she could appear in different forms. Not at all. That never crossed her mind.

Holmes spoke first, bringing everyone out of their shocked state, "That was rather strange,"

Tony snorted, "No shit, Sherlock,"

Robert stifled a laugh, then he failed the second time, his laugh coming out as a half-choked snort of amusement.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Come on, you guys, grow up. Come on, we have a kitchen to clean, dishes to wash, and something to talk about afterwards,"

Tony pouted, "Aw, but Pep..."

"No buts,"

"But,"

"Sh, dishes for you, go," Pepper ordered flatly. Tony slumped his shoulders in defeat and began taking the dishes to the sink.

"Robert, would you clean the counters for me? Thank you," Pepper smiled as she darted up the stairs.

"What about Princess Sherlock? What does he do?"

"He waits for me while I get the first aid kit, Tony, then he sits still and is nice with me while I look at his shoulder and leg. Happy?" Pepper retorted, already halfway up the stairs.

Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled something about favourites, then turned to face his ultimate foe, dishes.

**A/N: There you go! Sooo terribly sorry I took so looooong to update! I had a lot of schoolwork, then we had athletics and then we had a visiting pastor come and preach at our church (he was a real blessing, by the way,) so it was _really _busy!**

**Again, I apologise and I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	10. Injured Shoulders and Barbie Dolls

**A/N: hey guys! I am back! Sooo soorrryyy forr beeing sooo laaateee (mandarin voice! XD) haha really really busy cuz here in South Africa we have school at the moment, and I have homework. Lots of it. Anyway... sorry for the excuses and sorry for not updating! **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Iron Man 3 is on DVD this Monday! YAYYYYYYYYYY! :P**

Strange. Okay, strange was not the way to put it. How about, hmmm, hyper, super duper crazy doombots-swimming-in-pink-goop-and-eating-jellyfis h-while-taking-hulk-out weird. Yip. That kinda weird, and even weirder than that! That is how weird your Godfather/enemy rising from the dead, beating _Sherlock Holmes_ up and turning into a little girl before disappearing is. Very weird. Tony could not even begin to describe how weird that was.

Well, at least they knew their villain was a blonde, so more likely for her to make a mistake, right? Right? Hopefully. Probably. Maybe. Not likely. Definitely not. Just because a person was blonde did not mean that they were more prone to mistakes, but there is no harm in thinking that, right? But, underestimating their enemy could be a fatal mistake...

Seriously? where did he get _that _thought from? He was not underestimating anyone, he was just saying that blondes are more likely to make mistakes, that was not underestimating, it was just stereotyping. Which was just as bad. Geez, Stark, stop thinking already! You are making it worse! but he couldn't, exactly, genius, remember?

Tony sighed as he sipped his coffee, surveying the now-clean kitchen. He still hated dishes. Ugh.

Tony watched in silence as Holmes limped over from the couch, holding his shoulder with his right hand and leaning on Robert for support with his left.

This whole phenomenon still amazed him. The fact that they are suddenly thrown together in one universe, separate personalities, unique pasts and different worlds and they _still_ didn't kill one another. Wow. That was an accomplishment. Not that he hated them, he just didn't tolerate them. They were so much like him that they freaked him out and he still couldn't come to grips with the fact that they were basically the same person. Weird.

Unique pasts. Everyone had a backstory. Robert probably knew everything about Holmes but Tony didn't. He also knew very little about Robert. Well, if they were going to live together, because that is what seemed was going to happen, they might as well get to know each other.

Holmes sat with difficulty on the barstool, wincing as he put strain on his thigh. Robert grabbed the cup of coffee by his place and sat down, sipping thoughtfully, before breaking the silence.

"Same shoulder?" he asked blankly.

Holmes stared at him for a moment, then replied, "Yes. It was not completely healed either. Without Watson to help me tend it. I did not want to let him know of my existence before I have disposed of Moran," He offered.

Robert raised his eyebrow, then nodded in understanding. Tony couldn't hold it anymore. They knew who Moran was, he didn't. He sounded like a bad character.

"Who's Moran? I am kinda in the dark here,"

"Oh, sorry. Sebastian Moran was a marksman in the British Army who served with Dr. Watson in Afghanistan. He lost his post in an unfavourable manner and became a cheap gun for hire. He was instrumental in Mr. Holmes' last case and was responsible for many deaths," Robert offered.

"Okay, cool, now, why would have been after Dr. Watson?" Tony inquired further, still unsatisfied.

Robert looked at Holmes, who nodded, before carrying on himself.

"Sebastian Moran was a certain criminal's right hand man. This man would either murder or buy his way into companies who either dealt with medicine, cotton, bandaging or weapons. He was quite well accomplished at covering his tracks. However, due to a series of deductions I had narrowed the man's identity to a certain Professor James Moriarty. Quite a dangerous man he was. Watson was getting married at the time of my discovery. Long story short, since Watson had previously accompanied me on all of my cases, the most recent one involving Lord Blackwood inconveniencing him greatly. Moriarty assured me that Watson would not be left out of the equation as I had wished. Watson and his new wife, Mary, received a wedding gift from Moriarty, which nearly cost them their lives. At the end of the case, Moriarty and I had a final fight which ended in me throwing us both of a balcony overlooking a towering waterfall. I had my brother's oxygen tank with me, however, Moriarty was not in luck and perished. Since Sebastian Moran was still out and about and plotting revenge, most definitely on the doctor since I was believed to be dead. I did not want to make my presence known since it would cause Moran to dispose of Watson immediately. I killed Moran and returned to my apartment at 221B Baker Street. A few weeks after Watson learned of my location and paid a visit, carrying a mysterious package. You know the rest," Holmes explained.

Tony nodded to himself, okay, so Holmes couldn't tend to his injured shoulder properly because he did not want his presence to be known and risk the good doctor's life. A shoulder he injured, where?

"Where did you injure your shoulder?"

"While investigating a lead on Moriarty at an arms factory, I was surprised by Moran and chloroformed by two of his henchmen. I woke up in Moriaty's temporary office being questioned by him about a telegram I had sent. I refused to give him the information and that caused him to drive a hooked harpoon into my right shoulder and suspend me spinning from the ceiling. Long story short, he got the information he wanted and my dear Watson, using a cannon, collapsed a lighthouse on top of me. We escaped through the forest," Holmes related simply.

Wow. Weird. Some crazy dude hangs you up on a hook like a fish, your friend drops a lighthouse on you and then you go gallivanting through the forest. Clever.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while, Tony digesting and trying to understand everything he just heard, since it was really vague and complex, until Robert decided to break the silence.

"What do you think of our villain?" He asked matter-of-factly.

Tony looked up from his coffee, "Interesting, actually, except I really couldn't notice anything about her except for the fact that she has blonde hair and dresses rather plainly,"

"She is quite young, in her teens, at best. She seems of Germanic descent, most likely Dutch or German but it is probable that she is Polish. Nervous. Quite shy. Artistic and of seemingly genius intellect. Fancies the colour purple and prefers simple dress. That is all I could deduce from where I was standing,"

"I am impressed, all I could deduce is that she was blonde and that based on a certain stereotype she would be more likely to make mistakes,"

"That is not necessarily true, though, Gwyneth is blonde and as far as I know she _never _makes a mistake,"

"But then again, look at Paris Hilton, that chick lives for mistakes,"

"Gwyneth Paltrow is _not _Paris Hilton, thank you very much,"

"She looks like a Barbie doll,"

"That does not make her Paris Hilton,"

"This discussion is not assisting us in solving the case, my dear sir,"

"What exactly are you gonna do about it? You can't use your shoulder,"

"He still beat people up with one arm,"

"I don't care, his leg was not out of commission then,"

"I could slit your throat before you can say 'happy birthday'"

"We still didn't discover what would happen if I killed you..."

"I do not believe that this discussion is entirely constructive either..."

"Oh, what do_ you_ know? This could cause a lightbulb to suddenly appear over our heads, you never know,"

"Hey, that's my creation you're talking to..."

"I'm your creation too, you know,"

"All the more reason why you should listen to me..."

"Gwyneth is still a barbie doll..."

"Oh, this is just childish, we moved from that argument a long time ago already..."

"Hey! Shut up! Wow. I feel like I am looking after children, which I am. Anyway, can anyone tell me what this is?" Pepper piped up suddenly, standing in the doorway, agitated, holding a disk in the air.

Robert narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then that moment ended, his eyes went as big as frisbees.

**A/N: Phew! Okay, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sooooo sorry for making you guys wait for so long, I will try my best to not let that happen again!**


	11. A Game of Shadows

**A/N: I'm back! Again! Hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry to Gwyneth Paltrow for calling her a Barbie Doll, but she kinda looks like one, but not in the plastic way. So that was a compliment, for her, she is a non-plastic pretty Barbie Doll.**

**Anywayssssss. Heeree It issss (Mandarin voice, AGAIN! Haha)**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey! Shut up! I feel like I am looking after children, which I am. Anyway, can anyone tell me what this is?"

Robert turned at Pepper's sudden outburst, focusing his gaze on the disk she held in her hand. Robert narrowed his eyes, trying to read the title. _Sherlock Holmes, A Game of Shadows._

Robert's eyes widened. It was a trap, it had to be. With all these creepy stuff going on it just had to be. It was also pretty creepy that just after they had been discussing Sherlock's adventures that this thing popped up. Yip. Creepy.

"What's wrong, bud?" Tony asked nonchalantly, looking at Robert with what could be loosely placed as concern if you squinted really hard and twisted your head a little.

Robert shook his head, "It has to be a trap, DVD's about Sherlock Holmes don't just show up while you are talking about him,"

Tony shrugged, "Maybe they do, you never know. I will let Jarvis run a scan for us just to make sure its safe, I am kinda curious. Pass here, Peps," Tony ordered, extending his hand.

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over, handing the disk to Tony. Tony turned the small, square case over in his hands, examining it. Looked safe enough.

"Jarvis," Tony inquired.

"It appears safe, sir. However, there seems to be a note underneath which I suggest you read before watching the film," Jarvis informed.

Robert cringed. A note. That was never good. It meant dimension-hopping. He did not want that at all unless it was back to his own dimension. But it was worth a try.

"Movie night!" Tony cried out obnoxiously, sprinting from the room towards the lounge, holding the DVD above his head and dragging a very confused Pepper along by the hand.

Robert rolled his eyes and sighed. Holmes just stared after them, very much bewildered. After a while Holmes spoke.

"I do suppose they expect us to follow them. Though I do find fault in the phrase 'Movie Night', the sun has yet to set," Holmes simply stated, moving to get off the stool rather stiffly.

Robert walked over and put his arm around him, supporting him. Slowly, they made it to the lounge, where Pepper was ordering pizza and Tony was impatiently tapping his foot, the DVD player already set up.

"Wow, you two are like two old ladies, you make me wait for ages! Take a seat, let us begin!" Tony twirled around excitedly, clicking his fingers.

Robert rolled his eyes. This guy was five. Well, he was too, so he couldn't judge. Holmes was four, at best.

Holmes sat stiffly in the armchair, eyeing the television curiously. Robert sat on the couch next to him.

"Tony, the note," Robert reminded firmly.

"Oh, you are such a kill-joy!" Tony whined, handing the note over to Robert.

"Thanks," Robert muttered, rolling his eyes as he unfolded the note.

_Dear Sirs,_

_I do apologise for earlier, I just wanted a little fun! There was no harm in that, right? This is supposed to be an _adventure, _so stop treating it like a horror movie, okay?_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Friend_

Robert scoffed, "An _adventure_? Wow, what an adventure then. Sending people into dimensions not their own and almost killing them for their own pleasure. Nice,"

Tony moved closer, taking the note from Robert, "That person's brain is full of cats..."

"Oh, please, that is Mark's line,"

"Mark?"

"Mark Ruffalo, co-creator of Bruce Banner," Robert snapped impatiently.

Tony put up his hands, "Okay, okay, I admit it. I stole his line. Happy?"

Robert just rolled his eyes, "Movie, now,"

Tony mumbled something under his breath as he put the DVD into the player.

"Well, Holmes my boy, now you get to see a motion picture," Robert commented lightly.

"I cannot wait, my dear sir," Holmes replied, smiling.

"Awww, so cute," Tony cooed, falling down on the two-seater couch next to Robert's, the other seat obviously reserved for Pepper.

Robert rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Jarvis, lights,"

"Indeed, sir, may I inform you that refreshments have arrived and Mrs. Stark is currently bringing them to your location,"

"Thanks, J. Pepper! I love you Babe!" Tony called out.

"Love you too, Tony, but I would love you more if you helped me here instead of sitting on your lazy buttocks,"

Tony scrambled up, and moments later the coffee table was laden with steaming pizzas, cooldrink and paper plates and plastic cups.

A few minutes later they were all settled in their designated seats, Robert sipping his coke, Holmes inspecting his pizza and Tony holding on to Pepper as if he was afraid she would suddenly disappear. Then the movie began, or, what was supposed to be the movie.

The screen flickered, revealing a blonde teenager adjusting the camera, before smiling the most innocent smile imaginable.

"Hello! So nice to meet you, don't worry, the movie will start now-now, I just want to clear some things up,"

Robert frowned. Her accent was strange, almost British, but not quite. There were some Dutch influences as well as French. He could not place it exactly, it also had an African twinge to it.

"Okay, number one, I am not Arnold. That thing failed miserably because _obviously _Holmes would figure it out somehow and then Pepper dearie had to stab me and reveal my true identity. No offence taken though, by the way. I am not angry with you, Pepper. You can call me Arne Smit, by the way, might as well tell you before Holmes figures it out himself, which would be no fun at all. _And _I just want to give you guys a heads up, I don't want to kill you, and you can't die unless the movie producers kill you of. If Robert dies he goes straight back to his own dimension unscathed. I just want to have a little fun and give you an adventure in the process. Enjoy the movie!"

And with another sweet smile the screen went black, and then lit up again to reveal the movie.

"Okay, weird, at least we know now that the crazy chick won't kill us. Movie, here we come!"

The movie started, and Robert actually enjoyed watching it again. Holmes rolled his eyes quite an awful lot. Tony snorted at a certain disguise on the train. They were all so engrossed in the movie that they did not even notice their limbs slowly disintegrate towards the end...

**A/N: ooooohhh, where are they going? I don't know yet! :P Mwahahahaha!**


	12. Adrenalin

**A/N: Hey! I am back! Sorry it took so long, BUT I have made a plan. (listen to my plan)**

**Aunt Virginia and Sherlocked will be taking turns, so one day I update the one and the next day I update the other. Due to school these updates can take a long time so, keep that in mind.**

**Today is... Sherlocked's turn! Yay!**

They had just reached the spot where Holmes had thrown himself and Moriarty off the balcony in the movie, and Holmes became aware of the fact that his popcorn was no longer in his hand, but on the floor. He also couldn't help but notice Robert disappear in a sudden burst of blue, and Pepper frantically trying to grab Tony's fast-disappearing arm.

Holmes wanted to shout, call out, anything, but his voice was gone and his lips felt as if they were glued together. He heard a heart-wrenching scream and noticed another blue explosion next to him. He was vaguely aware of Pepper sobbing in the couch, then everything went blue, then black.

As he slowly regained conciousness, he became aware that he was sitting upright in the chair, casually leaning back with his hands folded in his lap. The armchair was soft, the same armchair that was in his flat in Baker street. He felt a pair of calloused, familiar fingers pressed against his neck, feeling for a pulse. He tried to pry his eyes open, but they were frozen shut, and his lips still had that stuck-together feeling.

"His pulse is steady, but he is still unconscious. Looks like you fellows will have to wait a while. By the way, what happened to his shoulder? And his thigh also does look worse for wear," Watson stated/inquired in his trademark doctor voice.

And he was _not _unconscious. He was just unable to move or open his eyes or even speak for that matter. But, maybe he could snort? He still had the ability to breathe, didn't he?

Holmes let out a snort, which sounded more like a second-rate hiss. However, it did catch Watson's attention who was now conversing with Downey.

"Hey! Little piggie didn't stay at home!"

Oh, and Stark.

He once again felt fingers on his neck, then fingers prying his fingers from each other, then fingers loosening the cuffs of his shirt. Well, apparently, during the inter-dimensional travel he was now back in Victorian apparel. He then felt someone pat on his cheek.

"Holmes."

It was a command.

Holmes attempted using his voice box, which resulted in him emitting a muffled hum. Well, at least that part of him worked.

Watson started acting in an instant, taking water and splashing it on Holmes' face. That revived his senses somewhat, and he was able to open his eyes.

Slowly, painfully slowly, his eyes inched open. He tried to turn his head but he could not, so he resorted to swiveling his eyes to survey his surroundings.

The first thing he encountered was Watson's concerned and pointed gaze, staring right into his soul. Behind him, an equally concerned Downey and Stark towered, though Stark was a little better at hiding his concern.

Watson waved his hand in front of Holmes' face, causing him to involuntarily blink.

Watson sighed, "Well, he is responsive,"

Holmes rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from Stark.

Watson ignored them both, getting up to retrieve his ever-present med kit.

"What's up, doc?" Stark inquired, following Watson with his gaze.

"I assume that you are asking me what I believe to be the problem. I do not know, but it seems that the ring had an adverse effect on his brain, making it impossible for him to move other than blink. Though I also believe that it is caused by the ring's electric current, since it is glowing quite intensely. Though, I do have one last resort, which worked on our friend once. I do believe that he had given it to me as a wedding gift,"

"The adrenalin," Robert stated, question evident in his voice.

"Yes." Watson stated blankly.

Tony turned abruptly, having been scrutinising Holmes for some while now, earning him some eye-rolls from the above-mentioned detective.

"How is _adrenalin _going to help him?"

Watson stood up, holding the syringe in one hand, a long-suffering sigh escaping his lips, "Adrenalin makes the body function at a higher level than normal, so I do believe that this dose will kick-start his systems," he stated patiently, walking purposefully towards Holmes, " I do believe that it is worth a shot."

Downey and Stark instinctively made room, though not quite enough as far as Watson was concerned, "I do suggest that you move further back, Holmes had quite a, strong reaction the last time this was used," he stated blandly, though one could detect an undercurrent of amusement in his tone.

Downey and Stark complied, Downey chuckling a little. Stark took a little while to catch on, then laughed, it was his favourite scene in the movie, 'and who was dancing on my chest!".

Watson raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, then turned towards his patient, "This is going to hurt," he warned.

Holmes braced himself for the oncoming blow, then it came. A sharp stinging stab in his chest, resting in his body for a few seconds before spreading rapidly outwards. Before he could register what was happening he felt his limbs moving, flinging him forward. He was vaguely aware of Watson jumping out of the way as he ran, yelling, to the other end of the room. Then, exhausted from the sudden outburst, he fell to his knees, shaking for all he was worth.

Watson removed gloves Holmes hadn't noticed him wearing, and walked slowly over to him. Sighing, he snaked his arms under Holmes' armpits and lifted him up, then steadied him with an arm around the waist. Downey took the other side, and together they guided and set him down in the armchair. Stark just stared on, amazed at the sudden outburst.

"I honestly hadn't expected you back so soon," Watson commented as he lowered Holmes down into the chair.

Holmes furrowed his brow, "When did you expect me to return, in two years?"

"Well, at least a little longer that five minutes."

"five minutes?"

"Yes, including this little escapade, five minutes. You were absent from this dimension for four minutes, and from me for five, if that made any sense,"

"Impossible, they were bunking at my house for at least four days," Stark chipped in.

"Well, then the time in your dimension differs _greatly _from ours," Watson retorted.

Downey let out a sigh of relief, "Well, then Sue is probably not having it that bad after all,"

Holmes instinctively stiffened.

"Hey, Karate Kid, what's up?"

"Moriarty," Holmes whispered.

Stark turned around, "Oh, come _on _Arne, can't you give us a break?"

Watson looked up, eyes widening, then narrowing, his lips forming a grim line, "Moriarty, I have always wanted to give you a beating..."

**A/N: Aaaannndddd thaaat iiisss aalll (mandarin!) for now! Hope you enjoyed it! :P**


	13. The interrogation

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry for neglecting Sherlocked for so long, and excuses are not gonna cut it so I am just going to say sorry. **

**In any case, enjoy the chapter!**

Watson rolled his eyes at Stark's idiotic comment, "Well, then the time in your dimension differs _greatly _from ours." He snapped. This man was too much like Holmes for his own good.

Downey let out a sigh of relief, "Well, then Sue probably isn't having it that bad after all."

Watson did not know who Sue was, but, judging by the wedding band on Downey's finger and the fondness in his tone she was Downey's wife. Watson nodded in understanding. He understood what it felt like to be separated from your wife.

Holmes suddenly stiffened. Watson quickly looked at him in concern, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Stark beat him to it.

"Hey, Karate Kid, what's up?"

Watson rolled his eyes at the nickname, annoyance towards the billionaire swirling through his blood.

"Moriarty." Holmes weakly whispered, his voice barely audible.

Annoyance turned to concern.

"Oh, come _on _Arne, can't you give us a break?" Stark snapped.

Concern turned to confusion. Who was Arne? Confusion turned to curiosity. Watson turned around.

Moriarty. In the flesh.

Curiosity turned to contemplation.

How did he survive? Well. Holmes survived, and Moriarty probably had a trick up his sleeve as well, they were almost intellectual equals, after all.

Contemplation turned to realisation.

That bastard.

Realisation turned to anger.

"Moriarty, I have always wanted to give you a beating." he simply stated, venom dripping from his tone.

Anger turned to action. Watson was on his feet on a matter of nanoseconds, and across the room before anyone could blink. He gave Moriarty a solid punch to the jaw, sending the latter reeling backwards.

Moriarty quickly recovered, and aimed a blow to Watson's neck. Watson caught his hand, sending a fist toward Moriarty's nose. Instead of a sickening _snap _of breaking bone he was greeted by the solid _slap _of his fist against Moriarty's palm.

They looked at each other, sizing each other up, contemplating the next move, knowing full well that the other was capable of inflicting serious harm. Watson looked at Moriarty again, and then smirked, knowing full well what he was going to do. He jerked out of Moriarty's grasp and...

Was pulled back with so much force that he landed with his buttocks first on the floor?

"Okay, break it up _ladies, _Arne, sit. down."

Stark. Again, just who was Arne?

"No."

"Yes."

"Um, nope. Not happening."

It was strange to hear Moriarty speak in such a manner, it sounded so unlike him. Moriarty was professional, menacing, cold, and always articulately formed his sentences. This sounded more like a rebellious child.

"Er, yeah. It is. You, my dear, are in fact, a minor. Unless, of course, you look an awful lot younger than what you are."

"You are not my Dad, Mom, legal guardian or anyone that has any authority over me whatsoever."

Okay. Definitely rebellious child. Watson looked up. It was still Moriarty standing there, what was going on?

"I am a genius, billionaire, play-"

"You are a fictional character from a universe that does not even exist."

"That hurt."

"It wa-"

_Slap. _

Watson nodded at Downey, who had slapped Moriarty quite decisively, if not a trifle hesitantly, across the face.

Stark looked at Downey in shock, "Rob, not cool, dude, a little gi-"

"In the form of a grown man capable of killing everyone here. I slapped Moriarty, not Arne. Arne, turn off the ring and _sit. down._" Downey commanded, glaring at Moriarty viciously.

Moriarty stood back a little, as if contemplating, then stood back. Then, a golden light engulfed him, lighting up the whole room in a brilliant haze. Watson jumped to his feet, startled, cane ready, staring at the spectacle before him.

The light faded almost as quickly as it came, leaving a girl standing in its wake. Strangely dressed in a tight-fitting pair of trousers of a strange material, and a white shirt under a partly-zipped black leather jacket and a grey scarf artsily twirled around her slim neck. Large, intensely bright, innocent blue eyes scanning the room, her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She was quite tall for a girl her seemed age, being almost as tall as Downey. She looked quite young, her large eyes and innocent expression probably subtracting from her age quite a bit.

Oh. That was most probably the 'Arne' everyone was talking about. Where was Moriarty? This would take a lot of explaining from the 'triplets'.

Downey nodded in the direction of an empty armchair, his arms crossed and his expression stoick. 'Arne' offered a faltering smile before hurriedly complying to his unspoken command and seating herself lightly in said chair.

Stark joined Downey, crossing his arms and maintaining an identical glare. Holmes, interested, tilted his head in their direction, watching from the safety of his chair as he was too dizzy to stand up yet. Watson walked over to the group, standing on the other side of Downey. The girl looked nervously from each one to the other, her innocent façade cracking a little.

"Explain." Downey commanded, still glaring at the poor girl.

The girl faltered for a bit, fear crossing her features for a mere second. Watson caught it though, and he was pretty sure Downey did to, as he faltered a bit in his glare for a mere instant.

"Explain what?" The girl weakly offered, innocence screaming from her big blue eyes.

Downey's jaw dropped, then stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "This. Everything. _Why _are you doing this? _How _are you doing this? _For whom_ are you doing this? Because it is kinda obvious that you are not in this thing alone," He stated patronisingly, almost as if he were speaking to a six-year-old.

The girl looked up at Downey, her jaw set and her lips in a thin line, trying to give him a good glare and failing miserably. She was so easy to read. Behind those eyes was confusion, pain, fear and anger, and the obvious attempts to hide it.

Downey's expression softened, sighing, he grabbed a small wooden chair behind him and sat down, staring deep into the girl's eyes for a minute or two.

"How old are you?" He asked gently, yet firmly.

"Sixteen."

"Which country are you from?"

"South Africa."

"Parents?"

The girl hesitated for a few moments, looking at the floor, looking back up at Downey, she replied.

"Never knew them." She simply stated, looking at the floor again.

Watson felt a pang at his heart, he did not know the girl at all, and he had no idea where she came from, but he felt sorry for her. He did not know what it felt like to be an orphan, he was raised in a loving home.

Downey looked at the girl more intensely, then asked, "Guardians?"

"She don't give a flying rat," The girl spat, venom in her tone.

"Boyfriend?"

The girl looked Downey straight in the eye, "Why are you asking me this?" she questioned sharply.

Downey sighed, "Because I want to help you."

The girl shook her head, "You can't."

Downey lifted her chin, "I think I can."

She shook her head again, "No." she choked out, clenching her fist, her arm started to disintegrate.

"Hey!" Downey yelled, grabbing at her other arm. It was too late. A flash of blue and all that remained was an empty chair.

The foursome remained staring at the empty space, trying to work out what just happened.

Stark kicked the chair in frustration, Downey ran an exasperated hand through his hair, sighing in defeat. His hand dropped to his side.

"We tried." He stated simply. Watson nodded absent-mindedly, he still wanted to know what exactly was going on.

"She is in trouble," Stark commented. Watson resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Downey stopped pacing and turned sharply to face Stark, "You think I didn't notice that?" he snapped.

"No. I am just leading up to that we should help her."

"Yeah. I tried that. You saw how that turned out."

"She was scared."

"I know! But what can we do now? Wait for her to pop by again? I am pretty sure that she won't. We can't reach her at all, what are we supposed to do?" Downey asked, exasperated.

"We find a way to return each to our respective dimensions, once we have done that, we can use the rings as a means to enter her dimension. We will go from there. We know her name, age and nationality. Finding her would not be that difficult." Holmes piped up, speaking for the first time.

They all looked at each other with a determination in their eyes. They will solve this. And help Arne in the process.


End file.
